


As A Couple

by MadnessofVoid



Series: Sterek Week 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sterek Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: Halloween? Derek narrowed his brows, not sure where this was going. Yes, he knew Halloween was almost here. How could he not? Stiles demanded that the apartment, the one he did not live in, mind you, was decorated to the tee with Halloween goods. The amount of money Derek had spent on every little Halloween decoration that Stiles had wanted, even ones for a yard which he did not have, was ridiculous. Granted, Derek could have said no and put a cap on the spending. However, this was Stiles. And Derek was a huge sucker for Stiles. A hopeless one. Saying no to him when he looked so damned excited and happy...yeah, no. No cap on the Halloween décor. That littered his poor apartment. But whatever Stiles was going to say about Halloween now, he was going to put his foot down! Unless it was candy. He did need to buy some candy for the Trick-or-Treaters.“What about it?” Derek grunted out, again bracing for impact, but of a different kind.Stiles grinned from ear to ear such a mischievous grin that Derek could feel the air around him blaring figurative sirens. All right. Time to prepare to shut down the boyfriend.





	As A Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at the end! It's bittersweet, to be honest. I wish I could've done more this year, but it has been rough and I'm glad with what I could have produced this time around. (Especially with this cute one.) And I am so happy to see the fandom, even though the series is over and we got what we knew was coming our way from the showrunners, is still alive and kicking. And I don't think that will ever change. 
> 
> Love you guys.
> 
> See you next year!

 

It is never quiet whenever Stiles came to the apartment. Pretty sure he didn't know _how_ to be quiet. Yes, he could arrive in a more restrained manner, but he was always still obnoxious in some way.

 

And today was absolutely no exception.

 

Today was deemed a lazy day by Derek. (He had gone through enough shit in his lifetime – he could afford a day where he did nothing but lay on his couch, binge watching some cooking competition show, and eating junk food, Erica!) Everyone in the pack was going to be (supposedly) busy, so he was certain that he would, for once, have peace and quiet. Time all to himself.

 

That is...until he heard Stiles' familiar foot falls down the hall. Coming at full speed. With a resigned sigh, the wolf braced for the impact that his wall would have with the door. Again. For the _third time_ this month.

 

Sure enough, after much key fiddling and under the breath curses, the door swung open violently. The walls shuddered at the impact. Probably would've cried out if possible. Derek raised his head over the arm of the couch, glowering at the panting man in his doorway. Who decided to swing the door shut just as violently as he had opened it. If that door broke off its hinges, and that wall branded a hole one day...

 

“Derek! My dude! My guy!” Stiles boomed, nearly gliding over to the wolf and pecking a kiss on the forehead before continuing. “My sweet, sweet, furball! Halloween is upon us!”

 

Halloween? Derek narrowed his brows, not sure where this was going. Yes, he knew Halloween was almost here. How could he not? Stiles demanded that the apartment, the one he did _not_ live in, mind you, was decorated _to the tee_ with Halloween goods. The amount of money Derek had spent on every little Halloween decoration that Stiles had wanted, even ones for a yard which he did not have, was ridiculous. Granted, Derek could have said no and put a cap on the spending. However, this was Stiles. And Derek was a huge sucker for Stiles. A hopeless one. Saying no to him when he looked so damned excited and happy...yeah, no. No cap on the Halloween décor. That littered his poor apartment. But whatever Stiles was going to say about Halloween now, he was going to put his foot down! Unless it was candy. He did need to buy some candy for the Trick-or-Treaters.

 

“What about it?” Derek grunted out, again bracing for impact, but of a different kind.

 

Stiles grinned from ear to ear such a mischievous grin that Derek could feel the air around him blaring figurative sirens. All right. Time to prepare to shut down the boyfriend.

 

“Soooo...I have some ideas. For costumes.”

 

Costumes? _Costumes_? Derek hadn't dressed up for Halloween since before the fire! And that was only ever because he was usually the one saddled up with taking Cora and David Trick-or-Treating! He continued to stare at Stiles with a mix of confusion, annoyance, and disbelief. Costumes? The reason the apartment's door was slammed _twice_ was because Stiles wanted to talk about _costumes_?

 

Derek shifted his position, now sitting upright on the couch. He cocked his brow, letting the confusion side become more prominent. “Costumes? For what?”

 

Stiles flailed, sputtered. His limbs were moving every which way, almost hitting the wolf. His face was contorted in a way that screamed offended. His voice sounded like it too when he finally got words out.

 

“For what?! Uh, for Halloween, man! BH High never let us dress up for Halloween. Said it was childish, which we were not supposed to be since we were there to learn how to be 'adults'. Still waiting on for when I'll ever use the Pythagorean theorem in my lifetime, Mr. Lennings! Anyways, since we will be passing out candy until beddy-bye time, then heading out for the party Kira is throwing -”

 

“Wait...party? Why?”

 

“I desperately need to have a costume buddy this year when things are fucking calm. So! I have made the executive decision that _we_ need to wear costumes, since _you_ will be the costume buddy.”

 

Derek scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I'm not dressing up, Stiles.”

 

“Oh come on! Please?! With sugar on top?!”

 

“No.”

 

“Don't be a buzzkill, Der! I thought we got past all this! You make jokes now! Actual _jokes_! Granted, they are dry, but goddamn are they awesome! And you laugh! You laugh such a pretty laugh! Like, stop my heart and make me swoon and fall in love with you all over again laugh! And you smile! Like, actually smile! Not that predator one. Or sarcastic one. Which you still do, but not as much as you used to. What I am trying to say is that you now know how to have fun! So...costumes. _Pleeeeaaaaase_?”

 

“Are you five?”

 

“No. I am a desperate nineteen-year-old wanting his slightly older and incredibly surly but fucking adorable werewolf to dress up with him because _Scott_ , my beloved best friend and roommate, already turned me down.”

 

Ah. There was the reasoning. If Scott hadn't said no, then this wouldn't be happening. Dammit, Scott.

 

Huffing, Derek laid back down, bound determined to not give in. If he just focused enough on his stupid show, maybe Stiles would give up and leave him in peace. (Or give up and stay for cuddles. That was the secret outcome he wanted.) He could feel that whiskey stare fixate on him – likely hoping to make him crumble. But it wasn't going to work. Not this time. This time, Derek was going to stick to his guns. He did the decorations, he was going to do the candy, he would do a horror movie marathon if asked, but that was it. No dressing up. No party. Even if it was Kira. Who was a sweetheart, and the thought of her being sad that he wasn't going was slowly starting to eat at him. No. _Not_ budging. Not. One. Bit.

 

It took about five minutes before Stiles let out a defeated sigh. It was a shorter time frame than expected, but Derek was certainly grateful. Another minute passed. For some reason, that single minute felt torturous. Derek swallowed, his body starting to shake slightly. Stiles must've sensed this, because he quietly climbed over the arm of the couch, over Derek himself, and curled up next to him. They sat in silence, both staring at the TV screen but not really watching the show.

 

More minutes ticked by.

 

Long, horrendous, mind numbing minutes.

 

Derek groaned, dropping his head in surrender. “What costume ideas do you have...”

 

Like a switch being flipped, Stiles went from silently pouting to beaming like the entire world had been thrusted into his arms. “I am so glad you asked! It is am amazing list! Of course, you can say no to any of them. But if you say no to all of them, I am picking them myself.”

 

“Noted...”

 

“Don't sound like you just signed your death sentence! It is just a costume. Now, first one: Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Of course you would be Red, and I would be Big Bad.”

 

“No.”

 

“Wha?! Why?!”

 

“I am not dressing up in _anything_ that pokes at the wolf subject.”

 

“So...guess that means a fox and a wolf are out of the question, too, huh?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Stiles huffed, pouting slightly. “You suck.”

 

“For your benefit.”

 

The incredible flush the human donned was priceless. So very priceless.

 

“O-okay! N-n-next one! Um, the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat.”

 

“Hard pass.”

 

“Zombies?”

 

“No.”

 

“Superman and Batman?”

 

“Considering I know more information than I care to know about Erica and Boyd's private life...hell no.”

 

“Thanks for _that_ mental image.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

“Spiderman and Deadpool?”

 

“As much as I like them...I am not wearing either of those suits.”

 

“Awww! But you would look so sexy...”

 

“ _No_.”

 

“Fiiiiine. How about Scorpion and Sub-Zero?”

 

“Aren't we supposed to dress up as someone the Trick-or-Treaters would know?”

 

“Have you seen kids these days? They know things they should not know. That would be one of them.”

 

“Mmmm...pass.”

 

“You are dangerously close to having me pick out our costumes myself...”

 

“I'll take my chances.”

 

“Uh-huh. We'll see about that. A Slytherin student and a Hufflepuff student?”

 

“I will only do that when we go to Harry Potter World.”

 

“Wha? You would!?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He could see the gears turning in Stiles' head. Normally not a good thing. This time...well...Derek would let it slide. But only because he meant it. He would dive right back into his childhood and allow himself to be the nerd that he was (or so everyone insisted) just for that one place.

 

“How about...Keith and Shiro?”

 

“Who?”

 

Stiles sighed, heavily disappointed. “We'll skip that one. _This_ time." He shifted, sighing again. "Okay...last one...Jack and Sally?”

 

He pondered that one over. Jack and Sally, huh? That was one of his favorite movies growing up. And he had been Jack one year when he was a kid, although none of the other kids in his class had any idea who he was. Now that it was popular all of the sudden, the Trick-or-Treaters would know who they were. There was that one worry that parents would get pissed off over one of them wearing a dress, if that was the plan, (knowing Stiles, it was definitely the plan) but...what the hell? 

 

“Okay.”

 

The human lit up, eyes sparkling with joy so simple and pure that it was hard _not_ to smile. “Really?!”

 

Derek shrugged, snorting and hiding (terribly) his burning ears and cheeks.“I said okay, didn't I?”

 

Stiles threw his arms into the air, whooping and flailing about. He started rambling about his grand idea of how to pull these costumes off. Apparently, he knew someone who could make them on short notice, because of course he did. He started making lists of what they would need, where to get them, and added on the reminder about candy just because. He was so damned excited! Derek ducked his head, hiding the gigantic grin plastered across his lips. So what if he had caved in again? It was well worth it seeing Stiles thrilled over something small and somewhat trivial. And it was completely harmless.

 

Now if only Derek could talk Stiles out of not going to the party...

 

**~+~**

 

Derek could not talk Stiles out of going to the party.

 

Despite all the glaring and growling he did.

 

But he _did_ manage to get them to leave early with the promise of boxers-only cuddling while watching the stack of horror movies they both demanded purchasing a week ago. Which eventually turned into Stiles wrapping himself like a koala around Derek as he screamed bloody murder and made the wolf thankful that the walls were soundproof.

 

All in all...it wasn't a bad first peaceful Halloween together. Hopefully by next year, Stiles wouldn't have to go home upon waking the next day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the event!
> 
> http://sterekweek-2018.tumblr.com/


End file.
